Tres pequeños alocados
by DarkSoundwave
Summary: Hai! Aqui va otra de las paranoias que me pasan por la cabeza en las noches largas de insonio. Espero que les guste.


**Tres pequeños alocados.**

La Mañana estaba muy tranquila en la montaña Paoz. Como todos los días, Dende se levantaba temprano, sacaba de su buró las lentillas e iba al baño a ponérselas; en la cama de matrimonio, Frida seguía durmiendo placidamente.

En una cunita cercana a la cama, una pequeña bebita medio-Namek medio-mutante empezaba ha despertarse y ha gimotear, llamando la atención de Dende, que todavía se estaba echando las gotas de las lentillas en los ojos.

-Frida, cariño.- Dijo Dende con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levantada para que las gotas no se le salieran.- Frida, cielo, Nauru está empezando a llorar. ¿Puedes atenderla tú?- se seca la cara.- Yo, ahora mismo, estoy un poco liado con las lentillas.

-Mmmm…- Frida se desperezó en la cama al oír la voz de su esposo.- Buenos días, cariño.- Dijo restregándose los ojos.

-Buenos días a ti también.- Dende tanteó hasta la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-BBBUUAAAAAA…- Empieza a llorar Nauru pidiendo atención por parte de sus padres.

-Ya voy, cielito.- Frida se acerca a la cuna y carga a su hijita.- No pasa nada. No pasa nada.- La arrulla un poco, se sienta en la cama y la amamanta.

Mientras Frida alimentaba a la pequeña Nauru, Dende se terminó de poner las lentillas y fue a despertar a sus otros dos hijos: Promius y Piccolo. Los dos niños compartían el desván de la casa.

-Niños.- Dijo Dende entrando por la trampilla.- ¡Promius¡Piccolo¡Despertad!- mueve un poco a sus hijos.- Vais a llegar tarde a la escuela.- Sonríe viendo a su hijo mayor, Promius, desperezándose del mismo que lo haría un gato.

-Mmm… Buenos días, papá.- Dijo Promius restregándose los ojos con las mangas del pijama.

-¡Piccolo!- Mueve un poco más a su hijo mediano.- No me esas perezoso y despierta ya.

Dende volvió a mover a su hijo menor; El pequeño estaba acostado de lado, por lo que no se le veía la cara. Cuando su padre lo zarandeó, la cabeza del niño se desprendió del cuerpo y calló al suelo, estallando y levantando una gran columna de humo.

-Cof… Cof… ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Dende intentando disipar el humo con una mano mientras que la otra la tenía puesta en la boca y nariz para no asfixiarse.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA XD- Se escucha en la habitación.- ¡Ha picado¡Ha picado!- La voz era la de un niño pequeño de 6 añitos.

Al disiparse el humo, Dende pudo ver a su hijo mediano desternillarse de la risa en el balcón del desván. El pequeño Piccolo (el Piccolo que todo el mundo conoce, solo que ahora cuenta con unos cuantos siglos menos de edad.) estaba tirado en el suelo, riéndose a más no poder y con las manos puesta en el estómago. Poco a poco se va serenando (Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que ahora es más gamberro), se pone en pie y seca las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

- ¿Cómo…ja… se puede ser… jaja… tan besugo? JAJAJAJAJAJA- Cae de rodillas, con una mano en el abdomen y con la otra dando golpes en el suelo.

-¡PICCOLO MAJUNIA DAIMAOH YOSHI!- Se oye por los alrededores. El aludido deja de reír y se pone recto, como si fuera un soldadito.- ¡Qué crees que estas haciendo en ese balcón riéndote como un malcriado?- Chichi aparece por el jardín de la casa con una sartén en la mano.- ¡Se supone que deberías de estar arreglándote para partir hacía la escuela¡No perdiendo el tiempo haciendo bromas estupidas a tu padre!

La mujer pone los brazos en jarra y amenaza con la sartén al pequeño Namek, que se cruza de brazos y mira, mal humorado, hacia otro sitio.

-¡Por qué tengo que ir a ese lugar lleno de mocosos que no saben ni cuanto son 2 + 2?- Preguntó Piccolo bastante enojado por haber sido regañado injustamente.

-¡A MÍ NO ME REPLIQUES, JOVENCITO, O TE IRA MUY MAL!- Le gritó Chichi.

-¡NNNN!- Piccolo le saca la lengua.- Eres una vieja bruja, Chichi.- Se gira y empieza a darse palmaditas en el culito mientras seguía sacándole la lengua.

'Vieja bruja,

Vieja arpía,

Móntate en tu escoba

Y vete de esta villa.'

Piccolo empieza a canturrear esa sonata y ha burlarse de Chichi. La mujer, con toda la paciencia del mundo (quiere decir, ninguna.), destrozó la sartén que tenía entre las manos, haciendo que Piccolo tragara saliva, y se encabrona más de lo que ya estaba esa mañana.

-¡PICCOLO!- Se escucha por toda la montaña Paoz.

Una hora más tarde.

-¡BUAAAA!- Piccolo lloraba a mares en el camino que unía la casa de los Son con la casa de los Daimaoh.

-No llores más, Piccolo.- Lo intentaba animar un niño de pelos alborotados y de la misma edad que el namek.

Goku frotaba la espalda de su amigo, quien seguía llorando. El pequeño Saiyan se llevó una mano a la nuca al ver que no conseguía que Piccolo dejara de llorar; la paliza que Chichi le había dado al Namek fue de tal magnitud que hasta le dolió a Dende, que intentó impedir que la mujer golpeara al niño.

-¡Deja de llorar, Piccolo!- Le grita Chichi saliendo hacia el camino, seguida de Gohan, Dende y su hijo mayor.- Si no fueras tan condenadamente mal criado yo no te hubiera pegado.- Le espeta al antiguo Guerrero Namek cuando llegan donde estaban los pequeños.

-BUAAA… ¡ERES UNA MAL TRATADORA DE NIÑOS BUENOS E INOFENSIVOS COMO YO! BUAAA…- Sigue llorando.

Todos alzan una ceja al comentario del Namek.

-¿Mal tratadora…- Chichi alza una ceja.- de niños buenos e inofensivos…- Gacha la cabeza.- como tú?- levanta un puño, un áurea de fuego la rodea y se le salta una vena en la frente del tamaño de un castillo.- ¿QUÉ TE HAS CREIDO, ENANO?

Piccolo deja de llorar de golpe y empieza a retroceder, asustado; sus instintos básicos le decían que aquel no era lugar para estar en ese preciso instante. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Chichi coge del cuello de la camisa a Piccolo cuando esté intentaba huir, lo lleva a rastras hasta el porche de su casa (la de Dende, por que la de Chichi no tiene), se sienta en los escalones de esté y, colocándose a Piccolo en las rodillas, empieza a azotarlo.

Como buen Namek que era, Piccolo intentó huir de los azotes que le estaban dando. Desesperado por que el agarre de Chichi era mayor que su fuerza, mordió en la pierna a la mujer cuando esta estaba lista para volver a golpearlo. Nada más sentir que la presión que ejercía Chichi sobre él se disipó, Piccolo salió corriendo, le quitó la mochila a su padre de las manos y se fue volando antes de que la ex esposa de su amigo volviera a atraparlo.

Piccolo se para en mitad del cielo y se gira hacía los que estaban en el camino. Mira hacía Chichi.

-¡NNNNN!- Le saca la lengua y le hace burla.- No me has hecho daño. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Mintió el niño.

Para sus adentro, Piccolo estaba que rabiaba de dolor pero, por puro orgullo, no iba a darle la satisfacción a la mujer de volver a verlo llorar en una misma mañana.

-¡Ya verás cuando te ponga la mano encima, Piccolo!- Le gritó Chichi amenazándolo con un puño.- ¡Está te la guardo¡Pienso darte la paliza que tu padre debería haberte dado la primera vez que empezaste a hacer de las tuyas!

Dende mira hacia otro lado cuando Chichi le lanzó una mirada asesina por lo mal que se portaba el nuevo Piccolo (si el antiguo era un demonio cuando era malo, ahora que es un niño, es mil veces peor.).

Goku miró un momento a su ex esposa, luego a su hijo, a su 'ahijado' (Dende) y, por último, a su amigo. Sin pensárselo mucho, salió volando tras Piccolo cuando lo vio marcharse.

En otro lugar; Corp. Cáp.

-¡VEGETA!- Despierta 'suavamente' Bulma a su principito.

Con el grito, Vegeta se había caído de la cama y solo tenía una pierna apoyada encima de ella.

-¡UY!- Se sienta en el suelo y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.- ¿Qué ocurre ahora, mujer?- Preguntó en su 'tomo' amable.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?- Se cruza de brazos y empieza a dar golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.- Lo que pasa es ¡QUE LLEVO MEDIA HORA INTENTANDO DESPERTARTE, SO' MERLUZO!- le pega un capón.

Vegeta se estrella en el suelo con su 'pequeña' cabeza (¿Se nota el sarcasmo? JAJAJAJAJA XD Que mala soy.). El Saiyan se pone una mano en la cara cuando se levanta y, con ojos llorosos, empieza a gritar impropiedades.

- ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías!- Lo coge de la parte trasera del pijama y lo levanta.- Vístete y baja a desayunar.- Se dirige a la entrada de la habitación.- Te espero abajo- Mira su reloj de pulsera.- en 5 minutos. Si en ese tiempo no has bajado a desayunar, te vas a la escuela hambriento.

Bulma deja a su pequeño solo para que se arreglara tranquilo. Vegeta (que tiene la misma edad que Goku y Piccolo) se sentó en la cama y maldijo su suerte una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué demonios nos tuvo que pasar esto?- Se preguntó por trigésima novena vez en la última semana.

**Flash Back.**

_Todo estaba sumido en oscuridad. Por más que Vegeta quisiera, su cuerpo no le respondía._

_- Vegeta.- Oyó el sollozó de su esposa.- no te mueras, por favor…_

_Por algunos minutos, Vegeta solo escuchaba a su esposa llorar y el ajetreó que había en el lugar donde se encontraba._

_El príncipe de los Saiyan y otros guerreros Z se encontraban en la clínica de Leonardo Yoshi, donde esperaban a que se recuperaran de sus heridas. Al parecer, lo habían mal herido y Bulma lloraba por que se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte._

_-No llore Sra. Bulma.- Oyó que consolaba Calixto, el hijo pequeño de Piccolo, a su esposa.- Algo podremos hacer para salvar sus vidas._

_Lo siguiente que Vegeta oyó o sintió fue como se hundía en un líquido calido y que después no sentía ni dolor ni pesar ni cualquier otro tipo de sensación._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Muy a su pesar, el príncipe de los Saiyan se tuvo que levantar de la cama y empezar a vestirse para lo que sería su primer día de escuela. Una vez vestido y aseado, el niño bajo a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, esperando a que Bulma le pusiera el desayuno por delante para devorarlo con buen Saiyan que era.

-Una vez hayas salido de la escuelo, Vegeta,- Le decía Bulma mientras el devoraba su desayuno.- quiero que vengas directamente hacia casa sin remolinarte en ningún lugar. Necesito que me eches una mano en el laboratorio cuando regreses.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Trunks?- Preguntó de mala manera, levantándose de la mesa y yéndose de la cocina.- A él lo vas a tener antes aquí.

-Sí, pero Trunks necesita estos días para estudiar mucho, cariño, y tú estas libre.- Le sonríe, entregándole la mochila.

En respuesta, Vegeta solo gruño, cogió la mochila de mala manera y se fue volando hacía la escuela.

En la puerta del colegio.

-Grrr…- Vegeta había llegado en unos cuantos minutos a la escuela y ahora tenía que esperar a que llegaran Piccolo y Goku.- Cuando vea a ese par de inútil ¡ME VAN A OIR!- Gritó, asustando a unos niños que estaban cerca de él.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando en el cielo aparecieron Piccolo y Goku. Al aterrizar, Vegeta se les quedo mirando. Piccolo, al igual que Goku, había tenido que cambiar de vestimenta obligatoriamente.

El antiguo Guerrero Namek llevaba puestos unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, un pantalón vaquero, una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas en un rollo encima de cada hombro, una gorra deportiva echada hacía atrás, que ocultaba sus antenas, y las correas de la mochila colgada en un solo hombro. El Saiyan de pelos negros y alborotados vestía con el uniforme de la escuela, aunque opinaba que él prefería ir vestido como su amigo, quien había pedido permiso (amenazado con destruir la escuela si no lo dejaban ir como él quisiera todo los días, mejor dicho) al director del colegio para llevar aquella indumentaria.

Para la suerte de ellos, el joven Piccolo, usando su poder de persuasión, había conseguido que los dejaran usar una ropa distinta para hacer deporte; a los tres guerreros le parecían inapropiados usar la ropa deportaba que el colegio le proporcionaba a sus estudiantes, así que, pidiendo amablemente (Vegeta y Piccolo pusieron un sin fin de contras para llevar el chándal obligatorio) que les dejaran usar sus Gis para dar la asignatura de deporte, los tres jóvenes se dispusieron a cursar en aquella escuela.

-Que cara tienes, Namek.- Dijo Vegeta cuando estaban en los casilleros guardando los zapatos y cogiendo las mochilas para ir a clase.- ¿Cómo te la hiciste para que te dejaran usar esa ropa?- Lo mira de arriba abajo.- ¿Por qué vas vestido así¿Dónde está tu traje de siempre?

-Veamos…- Se para en mitad del pasillo, se lleva la mano a la barbilla y se queda pensativo.- Primero, me dejan llevar esta ropa, por que le dije al director que, o tenía la amabilidad de dejarme vestir como yo quisiera o se quedaba sin escuela donde impartir su profesión.- Sigue andando hacía la clase que les habían asignado.- segundo, llevo esta ropa por que Chichi- Mira de reojo a Goku, que esta mirando para todos lados, intentando aprenderse el camino hacia el aula.- no me deja llevar mi ropa normal,- Se cruza de brazos.- dice que esa ropa no es la adecuada para un niño pequeño.- Entra en el aula seguido de los otros dos. Todo el mundo se les queda viendo.- Y tercero, el traje de siempre lo llevo dentro de la mochila;- sonríe.- el director me dijo que hoy tendríamos deporte a cuarta hora.

-¡Chts! Y yo no me he traído el Gi de entrenamiento para hacer deporte.- Se deja caer en unas de las bancas del final del aula.- ¡Mierda!- Cruza sus brazos y empieza a soltar impropiedades.

-¡Vamos, Vegeta!- Le dice Goku soltando su mochila al lado que la de Piccolo.- No hay por que ponerse así.- pone una mano en el hombro del Namek.- Seguro que Piccolo puede solucionar eso ¿Verdad?- El Namek se le queda mirando con una ceja levantada.

-Claro que sí.- Dijo sentándose en su asiento.

Sonriendo, Goku se sienta al lado del Namek. El trío de ex guerreros se habían colocados al final del salón, donde, esperaban, nadie les molestara.

-¡Mirad eso!- Oyeron que decía un niño, que señala a Piccolo desde la segunda fila pegada a la pared.- Si es un bicho verde. JAJAJAJAJAJA- Empieza a reírse del Namek, quien miro hacía otro lado, pasando de la cosa.- Oye, bicho verde, de dónde sacaste esta gorra tan chula ¿eh?- El chico se acerca a los tres amigos y le quita la gorra a Piccolo, dejando a la vista sus dos antenas.- ¡Miren esto!- Llama la atención de sus colegas.- Sí hasta tiene antenas. JAJAJAJAJAJA

Piccolo comenzó a elevar su Ki al escuchar las burlas y risas de toda la clase, exceptuando a sus dos a amigos (Vegeta miraba seriamente hacía el grupo de chicos tenía delante, que eran los que estaban ofendiendo a Piccolo; Goku, por su parte, intentaba tranquilizar al Namek, diciéndole que no les hiciera caso, que eran solo unos críos que no sabían lo que hacían.)

Aunque parecía que las palabras que Goku le decía a su amigo lo habían tranquilizado, el Saiyan estaba muy equivocado, y obtuvo la respuesta cuando Piccolo apareció en medio del grupo de niños y agarró del cuello al chico que le había quitado la gorra, alzándolo del suelo.

- ¿Te importaría devolverme mi gorra- Se pega la cara del chico a la suya.- y dejarme en paz?- Preguntó entre dientes agitando un poco al chaval.

- ¿Ocurre algo, niños?- Preguntó una voz por detrás del Namek, a quien le era muy familiar.- ¿Piccolo?

-Nada.- Respondió el pequeño Namek a Gohan, soltando al niño de mala manera.- Solo me estaba relacionando con mis com-pa-ñe-ros.- Se agacha, recoge su gorra, se la pone y vuelve a su asiento al fondo del salón.

Dando un suspiro, Gohan ayudó a levantarse al pobre chaval y se dirigió a la mesa del profesor para empezar la clase. Como era habitual, sacó la lista de los estudiantes de su porta papeles y empezó a pasar lista. Cuando hubo acabado, miró a sus nuevos estudiantes (a parte de a su padre, tío y maestro, que estaban al fondo del todo pasando de la cosa), respiro hondo, sacó su libro, explico el temario y apuntó en el tablón las cosas que tenían que hacer en aquellas dos horas de clase que tenían aquel día con él.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ¿¿¿Tanto hay que hacer para el final de la clase?- Grito Goku cuando su ex hijo terminó de escribir en la pizarra.

-Exacto.- Le respondió Gohan mirándolo.- Todo esto- Señala la lista en la pizarra.- quiero que lo hagáis para el final de la hora.

Al oír las palabras de Gohan, Goku se derrumbó en su asiento. Sintiendo algo de lastima por él, Piccolo pegó su asiento al del Saiyan, para ayudarlo en las tareas.

-¡Piccolo!- Gohan llamó la atención a su ex maestro.- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para que pegues tu mesa a la de m…- Iba a decir 'a la de mi padre.', pero al recordar que ahora el Saiyan era su 'hijo' y su maestro su 'sobrino', tuvo que rectificarse.- a la de Goku?- Terminó de decir a la carrera.

- ¿No puedo sentarme al lado de mi amigo?- Le respondió con una ceja levantada y algo fastidiado por que lo hubiera regañado sin sentido.- ¿Está, acaso, prohibido ayudar a un amigo en apuros, Pro-fe-sor?- La última palabra la dijo con algo de malicia, desafiando a Gohan con la mirada.

Toda la clase se quedo viendo la reacción del profesor, que no se hizo esperar. Gohan se vio en la forzosa situación de mandar al pasillo a Piccolo, quien se levantó arrastrando la silla y dando un portazo al salir.

En la siguiente media hora de clase, el ambiente estuvo muy tranquilo, aunque Gohan se sentía un poco mal por haber echado a su ex maestro al pasillo.

-'No me puedo ablandar con él.'- Se decía a sí mismo, viendo como Goku se exprimía los sesos para hacer las tareas.- 'Sí lo hago, me verá como un debilucho y se aprovechara de la situación cuanto quiera, pero…'- Mira hacía el cristal que daba al pasillo.

La silueta de Piccolo se tallaba como un reflejo en el cristal opacó. El Namek, por su parte, se había tomado el castigo a cachondeo y estaba meditando de pie, recostado en el cristal del aula.

-TÚ TE CREES QUE SOY TONTO O ¿QUÉ?- Vociferó Gohan al oído de Piccolo cuando salió al pasillo para ver que estaba haciendo.- NO SE TE PUEDE DEJAR SOLO NI UN SEGUNDO.- Le regañó.- ¿CÓMO ERES CAPAZ DE QUEDARTE DORMIDO DE PIE?

La clase entera, quitando a los dos Saiyan, empezaron a reírse al escuchar al profesor regañar al Namek, quien pasó echando chispas y lanzando miradas asesinas al salón, que enmudecieron de golpe y siguieron con su tarea.

- ¡Siéntate y empieza con tu tarea!- Lo obliga a sentarse en su asiento, junto a Goku.- ¡No quiero oírte pronunciar palabra hasta que acabe la clase¿Entendido?

-Entendido.- Dijo entre dientes sacando el material del pupitre.

-¡CASTIGADO!- Toda la clase se quedo mirando a Gohan.- ¡Te había dicho que no quería oírte pronunciar palabra hasta el final de la clase y ya has hablado!- Dijo enfadado.

-Grrr…- Piccolo no sabía por que le estaba haciendo todo aquello, pero ya se lo pagaría cuando volvieran a casa, eso no hacia falta jurarlo.

-Quiero que te quedes en el recreo y después de esté para que cumplas tu castigo.- Le dijo al Namek antes de volverse a su asiento.

El resto de la clase paso sin más. Gohan echaba de vez en cuando alguna mirada a los tres guerreros, que hacían las tareas mandadas en silencio.

-'¿Sabeís lo que le pasa a Gohan conmigo hoy?'- Preguntó Piccolo telepáticamente a sus amigos.

-'Como si eso a mi me importara.'- Le respondió Vegeta 'amablemente'.

-'Ni idea.'- Dijo Goku mirando de reojo lo que el Namek estaba escribiendo.- 'Oye, Piccolo ¿Podrías apartar tu mano un poco?'- El Namek se le queda mirando; Sonríe.- 'Es que no veo la respuesta número cinco.'- Goku se lleva la mano detrás de la cabeza mientras sigue sonriendo.

Este gesto fue captado por Gohan, quien se levantó del asiento del profesor y fue a ver lo que estaban haciendo los tres guerreros.

-¿Espero que no estéis haciendo trampas, chicos?- Metió la cabeza entra la de su ex padre y ex maestro y los mira, como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, hago enfadado.

-No.- Dijo Goku volviendo su mirada hacia su libreta.

-¡Pts! Cómo si a ti te importara lo que estamos haciendo.- Dijo entre dientes Piccolo apoyando la mano izquierda debajo de la respuesta número cinco.- '¿Qué vas a hacer?'- Mira a Gohan de reojo y lo desafía.- '¿Pegarme como lo ha hecho tu madre esta mañana hasta hacerme llorar de dolor?'- le pregunta telepáticamente cogiendo el libro y buscando la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba resolviendo.

-'Sigue así, Piccolo.'- Le respondió el Saiyan de la misma forma.- 'Sigue haciendo el gamberro y veras como mi madre te manda a un internado de cabeza sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.'

-¡TU MADRE Y QUE EJERCITO¿DIME?- Le gritó el Namek verbalmente levantándose del asiento y encarando a Gohan.- ¡Me voy!- Dice recogiendo sus cosas y abriendo una ventana para irse volando.- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo tontamente.

Piccolo ya estaba a punto de salir volando cuando Gohan lo cogió del brazo, lo metió de nuevo en el salón y de pego una bofetada, tirándolo al suelo. El Namek se le queda mirando, con una mano en la mejilla, que empezaba a hinchársele y a ponerse morada.

- Tú de esta clase no te vas hasta que yo lo diga.- Dijo Gohan enfadado por el comportamiento de su ex maestro.- '¿Desde cuando es tan malo, Piccolo?'- Le preguntó telepáticamente.

-'Desde que nací.'- Le responde levantándose del suelo y escupiendo algo de sangre al suelo.- Eres un maldito, Gohan.- Le da la espalda.- Debería haberte matado cuando las tornas estaban cambiadas; cuando YO era el adulto y TU solo un niño asustadizo y llorica.

Sin más, Piccolo se marchó volando a toda velocidad con ojos llorosos. Gohan se quedo mirando la estela blanca que el Namek dejó tras de sí, al igual que Goku y Vegeta; cuando el Saiyan adulto se recuperó de la palabras que su ex mentor le había dicho, volvió a dar la clase como sí todo aquella nunca hubiera sucedido, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado por lo que Piccolo pudiera hacer.

Piccolo estaba dolido por que Gohan lo tratase de aquella manera; desde que estaba en aquel estado, el Saiyan lo había tratado de forma fría; ya no hablaban como antes ni entrenaban cuando tenían tiempo libre. El antiguo guerrero Namek lo maldijo y se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder resistir la tentación de hacer travesuras; lo que él quería era llamar la atención de Gohan, que volvieran a estar como antes, pero por más que hacía sentía como el lazo que los unía se iba desasiendo lentamente, hasta hacerse casi pedazos.

En otro lugar.

-¿Qué ves, Calixto?- Le preguntó Dende a su sucesor.

Los dos Namek's estaban en el borde de la Plataforma Celeste observando lo que sucedía en la Tierra.

-Veo a mi padre volar hacia ninguna parte.- Dice tristemente el joven, bajando una poco la cabeza; le dolía mucho ver a su padre sufrir.

-¿Qué más?- le inquirió Dende, para que no dejara que el sentimiento de pena se apoderara de él.- ¿Dime que más ves, Calixto?

-A mi hermano mayor.- Le responde mirando hacía la Corp. Cáp.

Orión, el hermano mayor de Calixto, estaba tendido en una cama, con varias máquinas conectadas a él e inconsciente. El joven guerrero ya llevaba así cerca de 7 años y todavía no daba señal de que se fuera a despertar.

-¿Cuándo volverá mi hermano a estar entre nosotros, Primo?- Preguntó Calixto con la voz quebrada y mirando a Dende.

-Aun no lo sabemos, Calixto.- Pone una mano en el hombro de su sucesor.- Por ahora, solo podemos esperar. Tarde o temprano volverá a abrir los ojos,- Sonríe.- y lo tendremos entre nosotros.

Calixto solo asintió y siguió diciéndole a Dende lo que podía ver. En la cabeza del joven Namek se repetía las palabras que Bulma le había comunicado después de que Leonardo Yoshi y ella chequearon a su hermano.

'_Lo siento, Calixto, pero tu hermano está en coma y no puedo decirte cuando despertará. Tal vez, no lo haga nunca; su mente está muy dañada por la separación de su contraparte y del combate. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es la eutanasia con él, así dejará de sufrir y, sí Emma-sama quiere, que vuelva a la vida con un nuevo cuerpo.'_

Aquel día, Calixto dio su desaprobación a lo que Bulma y Leonardo le aconsejaron; dentro de él algo le decía que su hermano mayor no estaba en estado vegetativo, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperarse. Ahora, 7 años después, el joven se cuestionaba si hubiera sido mejor haber dejado que lo desconectaran, que le dieran el descanso que su hermano se merecía.

En la Corp. Cáp.

Piccolo había entrado por la puerta trasera; sabía de sobra que Bulma nunca la cerrada, excepto por las noches, por motivo de seguridad. El Namek pasó por la cocina con sigilo y fue hasta donde sentía la energía de Bulma.

-No me digas.- Oyó Piccolo que decía Bulma.

-Sí. El muy maldito me mordió en la pierna cuando lo estaba castigando.- Chichi Son estaba en el casa charlando con su amiga de lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

-Bueno, Chichi, entiéndelo.- Cuando Piccolo se asomo por la puerta con cuidado, vio a las dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá de la sala, tomando té.- Piccolo solo se defendió de los azotes que le estabas dando.

-Si dejara de comportarse como un crío mal criado, yo no me hubiera visto en la forzosa situación de pegarle cada vez que hace algo malo.- Da un sorbo de su Té.- En fin.- Suspira.- ¿Cómo sigue Orión?- Le preguntó a su amiga cambiando de tema.- ¿Aun no ha dado señales de vida?

-No.- Bulma bajo la cabeza, apesadumbrada.- El otro día hable con Calixto para ver si me daba su autorización para desconectarlo, pero no me dio ninguna respuesta.- Mira a su amiga.- Lo único que hizo fue alejarse de mí y ponerse hacer sus tareas de Kamisama.

Piccolo no se quedo a escuchar el resto de la conversación. Con el mismo sigilo que había tenido para llegar al salón, fue al laboratorio a ver el estado de su hijo mayor. Desde que había vuelto a ser un niño, no lo habían dejado ver a su hijo mayor en ningún momento, al igual que no le contaban lo que le ocurría; cada vez que él se interesaba por el tema, los adultos se miraban los unos a los otros, le ponían una mano en la cabeza y le mentían, diciéndole que Orión estaba bien, que solo estaba durmiendo o en otro lugar.

El Namek ya se había cansado de que todos los trataran con a un crío, aunque no ponía mucho de su parte para que no lo vieran de esa manera, pues con sus jugarretas lo único que conseguía era fomentar ese sentimiento entre los adultos.

Al atravesar la puerta corredera que llevaba al laboratorio de Bulma, Piccolo apartó la vista con dolor y pesar. Allí, enfrente suya, tendido sobre una cama, se encontraba el que fue un día su hijo mayor.

El joven (ahora adulto) Orión dormía, con varios aparatos conectados a su cuerpo; tenía una parte del torso cubierto por una manta y, el resto, por cables y parches, que se conectaban los aparatos que tenía alrededor. Por la boca le había metido un tubo que llegaba hasta el estómago, en un nariz una sonda lo ayudaba a respirar; La expresión de su rostro era el de una persona que llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo.

-Te estaba esperando,- Oyó el niño detrás de él; No se había dado cuenta que en la estancia había alguien más.- joven Piccolo.

Cuando el niño Namek se giro, se topo con el rostro de una joven de cabellos negros, tez clara y sonría tierna. En los ojos de la muchacha había un extraño brillo que a Piccolo se le hizo familiar; durante algunos minutos se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro, Piccolo escudriñando aquella mirada que le era tan familiar y a la vez tan extraña, y la joven observando y esperando a que el niño se diera cuenta de quien era en realidad.

-¿Yo te conozco?- Se aventuró a pregunto el pequeño.

-Sí.- Sonríe más ampliamente la joven.- Me conociste en tu otra vida;- Se yergue y se acerca a la cama donde descansaba el Namek adulto.- Vida que ahora compartes con alguien que conozco desde siempre.- Apaga el monitor que seguía el ritmo cardiaco de Orión.- ¡Ven¡Acércate!- Le invitó dulcemente.- ¿No quieres hablar con él?

Piccolo dudó por unos instantes, luego con un poco de temor en el corazón, se acerco a la cama donde estaba su hijo. La joven lo cargó (aunque a Piccolo no le hizo gracia alguna) y lo sentó en la cama.

El ex guerrero le agradeció el gesto y le pidió que lo dejara solo con Orión; quería estar a solas con lo que alguna vez fue su hijo querido.

-Está bien.- Accedió de la joven.- Llámame si requieres algo.

Haciendo una corta reverencia la muchacha se fue a otra parte del laboratorio para realizar sus quehaceres.

Agradeciendo en el alma que los hubieran dejado solos, Piccolo miro el rostro impasible de su hijo. Por algunos segundos se vio desfallecer, '¿Cómo había llegado a ocurrir aquello¿Qué fue lo que llevo a su hijo entrar en coma?' Piccolo no comprendía ni sabía como pudo llegar a ocurrir aquella desgracia.

En su mente aun podía recordar los momentos que pasó con él; aquellos primeros pasos, las escondidas por la casa, las largas noches en vela cuidándolo cuando le entraba fiebre, los momentos de sufrimiento y las palabras de animo que le daba cuando Oril intentaba controlarlo, todo cuanto recordaba de él ahora se veía claramente en su pequeña mente.

Sin poderlo evitar, Piccolo se dejó que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojitos azabaches, las misma lágrimas que derramó el día que su hijo murió por primera vez. El pequeño Piccolo no pudo aguantar mucho y se puso a llorar en el pecho de su hijo.

-'¿Por qué lloras, padre?'- Preguntó una voz grave en la cabeza de Piccolo.

El Namek levanto la cabeza y miro atónito los oscuros ojos de su hijo, que estaban entreabiertos, observándolo. Orión hizo un leve movimiento de mano y acaricio la cabeza de su padre, quien no salía de su asombro.

-¿Orión?- Piccolo esboza una ligera sonrisa y sigue llorando, pero esta vez de alegría.- Orión, estás bien.- Lo abraza del cuello.- Pensé que habías muerto. Nadie me quería contar que paso luego del combate ¡Hijo!- Se abraza con más fuerza.

-Tranquilo, padre, todo está bien ahora.- Orión hablaba en susurros. Hacia tanto tiempo que no había usado las cuerdas vocales, que solo podía hablar en murmullos.- Has descuidado tu entrenamiento, padre; estás más rellenito.- El adulto sonríe y abrazo al niño con un brazo, juntándolo a su pecho.

Bulma y Chichi entraron en la sala platicando sobre lo que harían en la tarde; ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, viendo a los dos Namekianos, quienes les devolvieron un pequeño gesto.

-Os comente que haría falta el apoyo de su padre para que retornara.- La chica regreso y se sentó en el lado inverso del camastro en el cual estaba Piccolo.

Ni Bulma ni Chichi comentaron nada, solo se miraron la una a otra.

Unos meses después todo había vuelto a su lugar. Orión se fue a vivir con su hermano menor, para protegerlo en caso de peligro y seguir con su aprendizaje en el mundo de las Artes Marciales. Piccolo, por su parte, había intento escapar de casa para irse con sus hijos, pero Chichi lo amenazo con mandarlo a un internado si tenía la temeridad de abandonar la casa de sus "padres".

Continuara?

* * *

Hola! n.n aqui va otras de las locas historias que me pasan por la cabeza.  
Tenia una duda que me gustaria cuestionar con Ustedes, lectores ¿Pongo las vidas de Goku y Vegeta tal y como he puesto la de Piccolo? Agradezco su opinión.

Sean buenos, Oki? y dejen algún reviews, aunque solo sea para saludar.

Espero que les haya gustado,  
Attentamente...

Alarian Xatner/Kiba-chanç para los amigos n.n


End file.
